warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The True Story of Tigerblood
By: Icy Awesome! Intro ﻿Hello young warrior, you should not be here in the dark forest. Don't be alarmed, I wont hurt you. As you know, my name is Tigerblood, the former leader of Bloodclan. Even I am ashamed of myself for doing what I did to the clans. My thoughts were clouded by revenge, anger, and most of all, insanity... Chapter 1: How it All Started Scourge was my grandfather, before he died he had one kit with a kittypet by the name of Dido. The kit's name was Blacknight. Dido did not want the kit to be raised as a soft kittypet. She ran away with the kit and brought him to Shadowclan to be raised as a warrior. Once he became a warrior he fled the clan territories for he killed his own leader Blackstar. He met a she-cat loner named Furze. She had me (My name was just Tiger back then) , my brother Treering, and my sister Jessica. We lived just outside the clan territory. My dad told me about the clans and my grandfather, Scourge. I wanted to be just like him, little did I know how horrible that could be... Chapter 2: Blood Shed Once my siblings and I got older we worked on reforming Bloodclan. We trained ourselves to fight, and doing so, earned us respect as we won countless fights with the rogues in Twoleg Place. We soon had the cats of Twoleg Place calling us their leader. Our selfishness caused our families destruction as we fought each other for absolute power over the newly formed Bloodclan. We did not just fight with words, but unsheathed claws as well. I killed my brother and sister and took the name, Tigerblood, leader of Bloodclan. As the name suggests, I ruled Bloodclan in blood, all my enemies we killed and had their families taken from them. All sick, weak, or old cats were killed. The Bloodclan camp was stained red from the countless amounts of blood shed. Chapter 3: The Firestar That I Knew I sought revenge on the murderous tyrant who killed my grandfather, Firestar. From the stories my father had told me before he was hit by a monster he described Firestar as a battle hungry, blood stained murderer. His flame colored pelt was a crimson red from the countless cats he killed. As much as I hated and despised him, I also admired him. Controlling all those cats, showing no mercy to traitors, precisely who I needed to be to control Bloodclan. But never the less, I wanted to destroy him! I wanted to see his blood flow like a ruby red river, his green eyes ripped out of his skull, and his heart torn out of his bloody chest. My mother told me not to, that it would only lead to my down fall. My mother was a kind cat, too kind. It told my more, loyal, warriors to kill her. They did so without question. Now the memory of her agonizing wails, haunts my own lifeless being. Chapter 4: Revenge I launched a patrol into Thunderclan territory. I was able to separate Firestar from the rest of his clan-mates. I used the very same move that killed the leader of Shadowclan long ago. It was just too easy... His throat was torn open, his body lay dead upon the ground. I have won, my goal in life fulfilled. The murderer, dead. But was this murder? No, he got what he deserved. I spared the rest of his pitiful clan, my mistake. Soon, a new leader rose to power, even with the name Firestar. But this cat was a she-cat. His kin maybe? Kin or not, I did not like the looks of her, but should I jeopardize my own safety to get revenge upon her? No, not at the time. I had met a tom, one who appreciates me as a cat, not the leader of Bloodclan. Or at least I thought... We had kits together, we were both somewhat happy, but that happiness did not last. I found him with another cat. My heart was broken. I showed him the soft side of my heart and he made it bleed. I hated him for it. I was going to let him and the other she-cat go, but then I would be breaking my own law. Show no mercy to traitors, and he was definitely a traitor. So I killed them on the spot. That very moment, I decided to bring Thunderclan crawling on their knees for mercy in my presence. I wanted them to feel the pain that I felt then. But why should I stop there? Yes... I wanted all the clans to bow before me, the ruler of Bloodclan! Chapter 5: Merciless I gathered the most beaten, sorrowful, and pathetic warriors in the clans. They carried out a series of murders on specific targets. I remember one cat in particular, Fishwave. His mother, the medicine cat of Riverclan, and his father a warrior of Windclan. He was raised by his mother's sister and was never told the truth about his kin. He once thought he could be a "loyal" warrior of Riverclan, but that all changed when he was visited by a Dark Forest cat. His heart, crushed, and that lead him strait to me. I would not have seen a sadder sight in all my life, if I had lived. Is pale ginger pelt dull and matted. His green eyes filled with tears of grief. Every bone visible on his scrawny body. Truly pathetic to say the least. I trained him how to fight, how to be brave, and how to be relentless when face-to-face with your enemies. I expected him to change, and Starclan did he change. The glint of fire in his eyes, blood on his claws, and a crooked smile across his face. You could call him intimidating, but his heart was still weak. He caved and told his leader about Bloodclan's plans. Another rouge warrior, Whitetooth, ordered to kill a Riverclan apprentice that very same day. He was stopped by Spottedfern, the medicine cat of Thunderclan. She saved the apprentice, but at a price... The warrior of Shadowclan, Blackheart killed her. This angered the clans even more. They send four spies, Frozenwater, Morningdawn, Fuzzytail, and Tigerleap. They infiltrated the Bloodclan camp, just as I had planned. I ordered my warriors to kill them, the spies clearly out numbered. Then, something I had not intended happened... Thunderclan and Riverclan cats rushed into the clearing. I was fighting both of the leaders of the two clans at once. Even I could not fend them both off. Silverstar delivered the killing blow, and my soul resided in the Dark Forest. Epilogue Now you know, Oceanwind, why the battle was fought and the dark secrets behind it. Now that you know my story, you must know that not all my hatred for you clan cats is gone. *''Slash* "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I yelped in pain. "Oceanwind! What's wrong?!?" asked Frozenwater. "Tigerblood, then my shoulder, and than... ''Ahh." I squealed. "Featherpelt, help me get her to the Medicine den," said my former mentor. "Sure thing." said Featherpelt. They helped me to the medicine cat den. "Hrm, it is not very deep and it has stopped bleeding, Was there a thorn in you nest, Oceanwind?" asked Moonflame. "No, just moss," I replied. "Do any of you cats know what could have opened up her shoulder like that?" asked Moonflame to Frozenwater and Featherpelt. "No," they said. "I had a dream about Tigerblood in the Dark Forest," I said. The she-cats looked worried. "Go on," said Moonflame. "She told me her story and then cut my shoulder." I said. The she-cats looked at each other and then Moonflame said "So the legend is real..." "What legend?" I asked. "Nothing that you should be worrying about now. Now go to sleep in that nest next to you. It's still late out." said Moonflame. Not wanting to disobey the medicine cats orders, I laid down in the nest. Frozenwater and Featherpelt exited the den. "Go to sleep and I will check on your wound in the morning," said Moonflame. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Tigerblood still on my mind... The End! 'Polls' What do you think Moonflame ment by "So the legend is real?" A. If you get injured in the Darrk Forest, you get injured in real life too. B. Tigerblood lives. C. Oceanwind will die soon. D. Moonflame drank some bad water... E. All of the above. 'Triva' *Dido was the name of the queen of Carthage. *This story was based on the ThunderClan and Riverclan roleplay pages. *New Bloodclan does believe in Starclan. *Tigerblood does not recive nine lives like a forest clan leader. Explaining: The True Story Of Tigerblood This story was mainly written to show you Tigerblood's past. It is written in Tigerbloods piont of veiw from the Dark Forest. Blacknight taught Tigerblood and her littermates about Starclan when they were young, so they do believe in Starclan. This is why Tigerblood is in the Dark Forest at the time. The prolouge is told from Oceanwind's piont of veiw. Tigerblood killed Oceanwind's mother and Father, Wavewater and Nightdust. Only Nightdust is mentioned in the Riverclan roleplay, not Wavewater. The legend was that you get hurt in the Dark Forest, you get hurt in real life too. This may have been overexagerated my Moonflame a little, but she is a medicine cat and would find this very interesting. ﻿Character Gallery Tigerblood- A dark ginger she-cat with black stripes, chest, and tail tip, and amber eyes. Blacknight- A dark gray tom with white paws, tail, and chest. Fishwave- A small, pale, yellow-ginger tom with yellow-green eyes and a white tail tip. Furze- A ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Dido- A pretty gray and black she-cat with water blue eyes. Oceanwind- A blue-gray she-cat with ocean green eyes. ﻿ Category:She-cats Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction